


"I'm with you"

by justanotheraspiringauthor



Series: avengers family [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Whump, Clintasha - Freeform, Gen, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Peter Parker, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, Memory Loss, Poor Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Psychological Torture, So help me if this sucks, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture, Vision and Wanda, WHAT A WHUMP, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, Wanda and Peter need to be friends, and Peter Parker, angst lots and lots, avengers in trouble, avengers need help, bruce and Thor are best friends, help me I suck at tagging, infinity war left me destroyed so here's something to help us all, protect Wanda at all costs, this is excruciating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotheraspiringauthor/pseuds/justanotheraspiringauthor
Summary: When the Avenger’s plan goes terribly wrong and Peter, Wanda, Clint, Sam, Rhodes, and Bucky are captured by not one but two unknown groups, it's up to Steve, Tony, Natasha, Bruce, Vision, and Thor to save those they love.With past arguments and disagreements and a still present tense atmosphere since the accords, there's a lot at stake, and the key to it all lies in the one person they all thought they'd never see again.





	1. explosive plan

The plan was simple, and was working perfectly, well minus a few slip ups here and there, but nothing to major. A few arguments here and there, since nothing was ever resolved since the accords.  
That was the whole reason everyone was here for a simple mission. For “team bonding” as Fury put it, but for now all was well.  
That is all was well until their team entered the warehouse. Natasha, Tony, and Steve remained outside while Wanda, Clint, Rhodes, Peter, Bucky, and Sam made their way inside. They should've known something was wrong the moment they felt they're powers weaken.  
“Umm Mr. Stark, it's my, my webs, they're not working properly.” Peter said into the comms, hardly believing his own eyes.  
“Ok kid we will get it fixed just stay to the side” Tony instructed.  
“Hey my powers are-” Bang! Wanda was interrupted by the first blast, which hit Peter full force instantly knocking him out cold to the ground.  
“Shit!” Clint yelled before hitting the ground.  
The second blast occurred seconds later, but fortunately was far enough away to avoid any serious injury to the remaining avengers in the warehouse.  
“What the hell was that!” Tony yelled into the comms as he was knocked backwards by the second blast.  
“Two blasts! They occurred from inside the warehouse I believe, I'm stuck.” Steve said, “Nat?”  
“Unnn” she groaned in response  
“Natasha appears to have been hit by debris.” Vision stated.  
“Ok Vis you help her I'll get Steve. Peter, Rhodes, anyone inside still on?” Tony asked.  
“St-st-stark it's b-bad” Wanda spluttered coughing loudly.  
“Anyone got eyes on Peter?” He asked worriedly.  
“I don't know. Someone's taking us! Shit it's-” Clint started before his comm was crushed.”  
“Barton!” Natasha yelled. She burst into the warehouse.  
“Natasha wait, your injuries!” Vision exclaimed.  
As Natasha stumbled through the flames what she saw was horrifying. She watched as an unconscious Peter was taken by the vulture and Wanda and Sam who were attempting to help both had needles stuck into their necks. The minions carried them off.  
On the other side, it was none other than Hydra, who must've finally tracked down Bucky. They held Clint and Rhodes at gunpoint and threatened Bucky that he must come with them.  
“Bucky!” She yelled grabbing his attention. “Don't-” she started before narrowly dodging a bullet. Crack! She glanced up just in time to have her leg crushed by a piece of the metal roof.  
Her vision spun and she slipped from consciousness.  
\----  
Tony burst into the warehouse to find an unconscious Natasha. He quickly moved the metal off her. “Friday, vitals now.”  
Miss. Romanov’s pulse and breathing are dangerously slow, her lungs have taken in a unhealthy amount of smoke and her leg is broken. She needs to be taken out of here now.” She stated.  
“Is-” tony started.  
As if reading his mind, Friday added, “no there are no other people detected in the warehouse.  
“Shit! I swear I'll find you kid.” Tony said as he flew out of the warehouse with Natasha in his arms and took her onto the jet.  
“Fury, get people on the-” Steve yelled into a phone.  
“Already on it.” He answered.  
Bruce immediately slipped an oxygen mask on Natasha as they took off towards the complex.  
\-----  
Natasha was rushed into the med wing at the avengers new complex immediately upon arrival.  
Steve was pleased to see agents bustling around checking security cameras and the internet for their missing teammates.  
The remaining avengers along with Fury crowded around outside her room as doctors worked frantically hooking her up to machines and IVs.  
“So nobody managed to see anything inside the warehouse?” Bruce asked. “How does that even happen?”  
“Wasn't quick enough getting Steve out. Fri checked, there were no humans detected.” Tony stated.  
“You should've left me and come back” Steve yelled at him. “They could be here right now.” He added.  
“And you'd be dead where you stand so I think I should be getting an apology instead of a scolding.” Tony yelled back pointing a finger into his chest.  
“Screw me, what matters-” Steve started to argue before being interrupted.  
“What matters-” Fury said, glaring at both Tony and Steve, “is doing our damn best to find our friends, and agent Romanov is our best lead so far, I suggest we focus on her recovery.” He shook his head as he saw Tony and Steve each shared a glare. “If our two leaders can't get along then they're as good as screwed.” Fury told them scornfully, he then went and sat by Natasha’s bedside.  
“He is correct, being the only one in the warehouse she could've seen them.” Vision said as he came through the wall.  
“Dammit Vision, what'd we say about walls.” Tony exclaimed.  
“My bad.” Vision said without meaning a word of it.  
“Mrs. Romanov has sustained many injuries but is recovering nicely and in a few days she should be back with us. It will probably be best for her to wake up to a face she trusts.” Dr. Helen Cho explained.  
“Ok I'll stay with her. Stark and Banner go on to help on the case. Vis, I want you to go and do what you think will help the case” Steve commanded.  
Steve knew this wasn't good, it's time to get to work.  
\-----  
The avengers, minus Steve, were gathered in the living room.  
Tony continued to scroll through his Starkpad becoming increasingly worried every passing moment.  
Bruce was busying himself by making dinner for the remaining avengers trying desperately to not panic, for his teammates sake.  
Vision has said few words since the whole thing went down. Every moment he missed Wanda more and more.  
Tony had already received the call from Aunt May, after attempting to keep her calm as he told her what happened she insisted upon joining them at the complex to help.  
Suddenly there was loud crack outside. A sudden thunderstorm seemed to occur, but as May looked outside, she noticed there was no rain.  
Confused, the avengers ran outside. To their surprise there seemed to be no evidence of any storm.  
“Thor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know it's short, wasn't sure anyone would enjoy this... If you liked this and would like me to continue please comment below. More chapters are planned out I promise!!!


	2. whatever happened

Wanda slipped in and out of consciousness, not that it affected anything considering she was blind-folded as well as gagged throughout the entire trip.  
Suddenly the car, truck, van, whatever the damn vehicle was finally came to a screeching halt. “Welcome to your new home for awhile. I was really only after the kid.” Wanda knew he was referring to Peter. “But what a damn good surprise this is.” A man said.  
“The room is set boss.” Another voice said.  
“Perfect.” The same man as before said, or I guess you could say the leader said.  
Wanda, Sam, and Peter were hauled to there feet, well technically Peter was carried, as they were forced into a cold building.  
From there they went down and then up then a right and another right and down again and then Wanda was unable to keep track of the many steps, turns, and curves they took.  
Eventually, they finally came to a stop in an even colder room. They were shoved to the ground and bound them each to a pole a person unnecessarily rough.  
“Hey boss, the kid’s still not waking.” A woman’s voice said.  
“Ah he heals fast, even if he remains unconsiousness we still have another teen with us today. The witch is sixteen apparently. How wonderful is that?” The man sneered as he tore off her blindfold. “And such a pretty one too, I could have some fun with you.” He added as he licked the length of her cheek slowly.  
Disgusted, Wanda boldly spat in his face.  
The boss went from shock to anger as he sent a slap across her face. “Quite the naughty one, you’ll learn your manners you little bitch.” He said as he made his way to Sam, “Or he pays the price.”  
Suddenly without warning, he sent a swift kick to Sam’s gut. He smiled as he sent kick after kick and laughed at the sound of Wanda’s screams for mercy and Sam’s groans of pain. He grinned evilly as he heard the ribs break and saw the blood trickle from Sam’s mouth.  
Finally he let go of Sam’s unconscious body and allowed him to slump to the ground. “Both of you will have very proper manners by the time you leave.” He then left the room.  
All the loud commotion led Peter to jerk awake before groaning in pain. The kid was scared and confused and it appeared a panic attack ensued.  
“I’m with you.” Wanda told him calmly, as she continued to calm him down those words stuck in his head.  
I’m with you.  
\------  
Ever since they’d been tied up in the back of the van Clint had been thinking of ways to escape. However, with Rhodes being unable to even be able to walk without his suit, every plan ended in a dead end.  
Bucky seemed to be under some kind of drug. Not only was it causing him pain physically, but mentally as well. He writhed in pain clutching his face screaming until he was hoarse. Screaming, screaming, screaming, it never seemed to stop the torment.  
It hurt Clint to see his teammate in such pain, and all because him and Rhodes had managed to get themselves caught.  
He could tell this was obviously Hydra. The logos and clothes, the drugs, and all the advanced technology, not to mention the grudge against Bucky.  
Clint knew he was only here as leverage. As much as he hated the thought of it, he knew he was helpless to the situation presented to him.  
He had no idea what had happened to Wanda, Sam, or the spider-kid. He could only hope they made it out all right. Tony, Steve, and Nat could’ve been injured just as well.  
He knew Nat had been in there. He heard her, he saw the roof begin to cave in, and he decided to stop that thought right there. He knew there was no way he could survive the other avengers without her, no, he’s not going to go there.  
He decided it was best to take his mind away from such worries he had no way of controlling and instead focused on trying to get through to Bucky.  
“Hey man, Bucky, just try to focus on my voice buddy. I know it hurts, I know it does, just focus on my voice ok man.” He tried to reassure him.  
He could only hope he was helping, getting through to him something, but his cries and writhes of pain told another story.  
“No, don’t take her. Please!!” Bucky yelled in pain. Begging to someone unknown to Clint.  
“I’m with you, till the end dude.” Clint said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! just wanted to thank all the users who left comment and/or kudos. yall are the greatest!!


	3. Well this could be bad

The first thing he noticed after he woke up was the way in which he jostled around. He must be in some sort of moving vehicle.  
No matter how hard and long he thought he was unable to remember anything that had happened in the past, hour, no maybe even week, or month. It would help if he could remember, well, what the last day, ahh. This was going no where.  
He tried desperately to remember anything.  
But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't manage to remember what he ate for breakfast, did he eat breakfast, he doesn't even know.  
He finally opened his eyes and found that he appeared to be in the back of a van. After a few glances around he learned he was with, uhhh, he knows he recognized the face, but who it was he couldn't remember, as well as a very distressed, uhhhh, other person.  
“Where are we?” He asked, surprised at how easy it was.  
“The back of a Hydra van I suppose.” The first man answered him. “After that explosion-” he began.  
“Explosion?” He asked, he tried desperately to remember any such thing, and well it would help if he could remember anything.  
“Shir, oh hell no. Uhh, yeah Rhodes. You don't remember that.” The man added concern creasing his brow.  
“I’m Rhodes?” He asked. That seemed somewhat familiar, kind of, maybe, no. Not really.  
“Yeah buddy.” The first guy answered, he must've realized Rhodes didn't recognize him because he added, “I'm your friend Clint, and that's Bucky” he pointed to the distressed man.  
“Ok.” Rhodes answered. “So what do we do now?”  
“Well, I'm not sure. I guess we wait till we arrive somewhere, as much as I just hate sitting on my ass.” The man, Clint, suggested.  
Coincidentally the vehicle stopped at that moment.  
“No need to wait anymore.” An unknown voice said from outside as he pulled open the doors.  
Two men went to each of the prisoners and dragged them out of the van and into a run down building.  
They could've memorized directions and such, but they were blindfolded.  
Wait, he could memorize directions anyway, man, this whole head situation is getting worse.  
“Welcome to your home sweet home for a while.” The man took off Rhodes blindfold to find he was alone, “Oh yes, we separated you guys.” The man said as he left Rhodes alone in the dark.  
\---------  
Clint knew they were in deep trouble the moment Rhodes didn't remember the explosion, and now they were separated. Even worse.  
Why he was separated from the two of them he was unsure.  
What he did know, was these Hydra people are up to no good.  
With all their science, nerdy shit they stored. But what was coming, well it could only get a hell of a lot worse.  
Clint hadn't even noticed the other person in the room until he spoke. “You must be wondering why you're all separated.” The voice said.  
“Well I can assume it has something to do with our purpose.” Clint said eyeing the man carefully.  
“Very good sir.” The man said, doing something suspiciously in the shadow.  
“Drop the manners you asshole. ” Clint yelled.  
“Watch you mouth bitch." The man said as moved towards him and sliced Clint’s cheek with his knife.  
Clint gasped in pain. “Now, you're going to tell me all about your little avenger pals, or this might get messy.  
“Do whatever the hell you want.” Clint replied.  
“With pleasure.”  
\------  
Peter was freaking out.  
Actually, that's an understatement, he was in a full on panic.  
“Peter, hey, Peter, you need to calm down ok. It's Wanda, I'm with you ok.” Wanda said calmly, “Do you mind if I get in your mind?” She asked.  
“Uhhh, not really.” Peter answered, trying to calm himself down and slowly succeeding.  
“Well there's no need for that.” A voice said and suddenly Wanda was screaming in pain.  
“Wanda, Wanda what are they doing to you?” Peter asked her desperately.  
“I don't know, ahhh god it hurts so bad” Wanda said, “I can't use my head or powers, ahhhh”  
“Shit, I'll get you out Wanda.” Peter replied trying with all his strength to break through his metal bonds.  
“Vibranium, no point Mr. Parker.” A familiar voice uttered. Shit, it's the vulture. “Escort that nasty witch on out of here.  
“Wanda!” Peter yelled trying to get out of his bonds and twisting his head around tryin to see her.  
“You know, you saved my life and all, so I'm not going to kill you. But the pain of going home and my own wife and daughter telling me to get away, that they wanted to nothing to do with me. Well, that's enough to at least need to hurt you a bit now isn't it” The vulture said grinning wildly.  
Pain erupted up his arm. Peter looked down to see a trail of blood run down his arm from where a knife cut into it.  
“How about this? You deserve all the pain in the world.” He hissed as he plunged his knife into Peter’s left shoulder. Peter gasped in pain and writhed. He looked over where blood was already running down his white t-shirt his captors must've put on him.  
Peter was too busy looking at his shoulder to notice the hammer the vulture had pulled out. He hadn't even registered its movement until he felt the pain.  
A bloodcurdling scream tore from his chest as the hammer came down on his left wrist. The bones shattered immediately.  
“I'll be back soon for round two.” The vulture said menacingly.  
\-------  
Wanda couldn't stand being torn away from Peter. Whatever they had buzzing in her head was restricting any sort of communication and all her powers.  
“You know, he's right, none of them want you in their heads. You scare them.” A man said.  
“No they're not.” Wanda said.  
“Oh yes they are. They're scared you're going to hurt one of them. You're just a nuisance on the team. They only took you in because of your brother.” He continued.  
“No that's not true.” She said uneasily.  
“Peter would leave you in an instant I guarantee it.”  
“No!”  
“They'd all leave you here and claim your death.”  
“No.”  
“They'd all wished it would've been you who had died instead of your brother.”  
“No…”  
“You're just an unwanted bitch you little witch. By the time I'm done with you they'll be glad I put you in your place.” He then left her too her thoughts.  
She wouldn't let him break her, not not. What he's saying isn't true.  
Is it?  
\-------  
Vision had been inspecting every bit f the old burnt down warehouse. He searched tirelessly for any sort of clue.  
All he'd found were bits of singed hair and clothes.  
Which all ended up being no help.  
Except, no, there's no way that's a vibranium armor. Where does one get that much vibranium.  
Oh yes, Vision knew exactly where to go next.  
\------  
The Avengers set to catch Thor up on the latest events, but found he already knew from Heimdall.  
“So we have no recollection of who caught them.” Thor said as he set down at the bar in the kitchen.  
“No, Romanoff is our only shot. She could've seen something, but there's no telling when she will wake up.” Tony answered him.  
“So who all has been captured?” Thor asked practically inhaling an entire tub of chocolate ice cream.  
“Sam, Bucky, Peter, Wanda, Clint, and Rhodes.” Bruce answered.  
“I think I might know who could help, but you guys will have to trust me.” Thor responded.  
“Just tell us who, and we will consider.” Tony answered.  
“Well, my brother could possibly-” Thor started before being interrupted.  
“Absolutely not! No way in hell is he, no.” Tony interrupted.  
“He's good now. He even-” Thor began trying to convince him.  
“No way.” Tony said.  
“Well-” Thor trailed off.  
“Well what?” Tony asked.  
“He's kind of already here.” Thor said.  
Bruce sighed. Was he surprised? Of course he wasn't. Thor didn't take into consideration of, well of a lot of things.  
Suddenly the cricket on Thor’s shoulder transformed into Loki.  
"What the hell?" Tony yelled furiously.  
“Shit Thor.” Bruce muttered under his breath.  
Naturally, some chaos ensued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoy, sorry for the wait.  
> I need some help!!! I'm not too sure on how to organize future chapters, between how many sections or the number of character POVs so any suggestions would be nice.  
> Also, drop down some of you favorite Avenger fics or even your own. I need more to read.  
> Thank you for reading!!!!


	4. authors note, i know, please no hate y'all

hey guys, sorry I know no update. things haven't been easy and honestly I'm not sure where I want to go with this story, and between my surgery, school starting soon, and my actual own work I've been kinda stressed. any suggestions for where to go from here would be greatly appreciated. I promise I'm not dropping the fic.


End file.
